moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
10 Cloverfield Lane
| directed by = Dan Trachtenberg | written by = Josh Campbell; Matthew Stuecken; Damien Chazelle | produced by = J.J. Abrams; Bryan Burk; Bob Dohrmann; Drew Goddard; Matt Reeves; Ben Rosenblatt; Lindsey Weber | music by = Bear McCreary | cinematography = Jeff Cutter | edited by = Stefan Grube | distributed by = Paramount Pictures Bad Robot Spectrum Effects | release date(s) = March 11th, 2016 | mpaa rating = | running time = 103 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $15,000,000 IMDB; 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $71,897,215 (US) $108,266,383 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016); Total Lifetime Grosses/Domestic Summary | preceded by = Cloverfield | followed by = }} 10 Cloverfield Lane is an American feature film of the science fiction and horrors. Dealing with themes of paranoia, conspiracy theories and the alleged threat of an alien invasion, the film is set in the same reality as the 2008 movie Cloverfield. The film was directed by Dan Trachtenberg with a script written by Josh Campbell, Matthew Stuecken and Damien Chazelle. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Bad Robot Productions and premiered in the United States on March 11th, 2016. The film stars John Goodman as Howard Stambler, Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Michelle and John Gallagher, Jr. as Emmett DeWitt. Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * Ben * Emmett DeWitt * Howard Stambler * Jeremy * Leslie * Michelle * State Trooper 42 * Voice on radio * Louisiana * Baton Rouge * New Orleans * Space ship * Pigs * Driver * Police officer * Radio broadcaster * Alien invasion * Burn victim * Dead animals * Disfigurement * Extraterrestrial * Gunshot victim * Neighbor * Shot in the head * Stabbing Notes * 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) redirects to this page. * Production on 10 Cloverfield Lane began on October 20th, 2014. * The movie was shot on-location in New Orleans, Louisiana with rural depictions of the surrounding areas being filmed in Hahnville. IMDB; 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016); Filming locations. * At its widest release, 10 Cloverfield Lane was screened in 3,427 theaters. * There are a total of eight credited cast members in this film. * According to IMDB, actor Jamie Clay plays a state trooper in this film. He is uncredited for his participation. * According to IMDB, actress Cindy Hogan plays a neighbor in this film. She is uncredited for her participation. * According to IMDB, actor Mat Vairo plays Jeremy in this film. He is uncredited for his participation. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Monsters come in many forms". Recommendations External Links * * * 10 Cloverfield Lane at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:2010s/Films Category:2016/Films Category:March, 2016/Films Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Spectrum Effects Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Theatrically released films Category:0-9/Films Category:Alien life forms Category:Alien invasions Category:Bondage Category:Gunshot victims Category:Acid Category:Shot in the head Category:Burn victims Category:Drinking beer Category:Dead animals Category:Disfigurement Category:Stabbings Category:Pigs Category:Bomb shelter Category:Knife Category:Revolver Category:Exploding vehicles Category:Spear Category:Kidnappings Category:Pistol Category:Self sacrifice Category:Birds